With the recent growth of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), wearable devices, etc. are being used widely. These electronic devices came to have various functions such as functions of message transmission such as a voice call, a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), etc., a video call, an electronic organizer, photographing, e-mail transmission/reception, broadcast play, the Internet, music play, a schedule management, a Social Networking Service (SNS), a messenger, a dictionary, a game, etc.
Wireless-Fidelity Peer To Peer (Wi-Fi P2P) or Wi-Fi direct can use an existing Wi-Fi interface to directly provide a connection to a network even without an Access Point (AP) that is a medium of an existing infrastructure network between Wi-Fi electronic devices. Connecting between the Wi-Fi electronic devices using the Wi-Fi P2P is called a ‘P2P Group’. For example, in case where the Wi-Fi electronic devices are connected on a point-to-point basis, one electronic device can operate as an ‘owner device’ of the P2P group, and the other electronic device can operate as a ‘client device’ of the P2P group. The owner device can perform an Internet connection function of an access point of a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) network. Also, the client device can play a role of a station of the WLAN network. In a state in which the owner device is P2P connected with the client device, the owner device can be connected with the access point.
The owner device of the ‘P2P group’ can time divide and use a communication channel communicating with the client device and a communication channel communicating with the access point, because the communication channel communicating with the client device and the communication channel communicating with the access point are different from each other. For example, the owner device switches a communication channel to the communication channel communicating with the client device or the communication channel communicating with the access point in accordance with time. This communication channel switching of the owner device can lead to a deterioration of the communication performance of the owner device.